WildCat
by April952
Summary: Ritsu is a prince of Felis, WildCats. One day he was left in the streets of mankind with no idea how to get home. Takano is a man who had everything he could want in life and wanted nothing more. These two meet and learn to trust each other. But a darkness is looking for Ritsu and puts Takano in danger. Can Ritsu protect Takano? or lose the only human Ritsu has come to love?
1. Prolouge

A small boy by the age of nine stood alone by an abandoned stone building. He wore a long green coat and a blue baseball hat that easily covered his eyes from others views. People walked down the busy street while cars zoomed past.

Little Ritsu stood absolutely still trying not to gain the attention of the Humans around him. Where was he? He looked around the street.

This wasn't familiar at all. Actually he didn't know anything about the Human world so of course he wouldn't know where he was. He was forbidden to even walk among humans at his young age.

The people around him started looking at him with concern.

Ritsu ignored them and continued to look for his nanny. She had said she would come back. So where was she? She'd been gone for two hours and the sun was already going down over tall buildings.

"Um…excuse me." Ritsu looked up at the woman to his right. "Are you lost?"

"No. Leave me alone." Ritsu murmured. He couldn't really open his mouth much since the human would surely see his fangs. Attention Ritsu didn't need.

He was a Felis meaning wild Cat, a powerful race living in the shadows of mankind.

The woman huffed at the rude tone and moved on.

The next hour passed and another woman and man came up to him. "Hey little guy are you lost?"

"No."

The woman blinked. "Are you sure?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. He made his voice sound hypnotic, "_Leave me alone_."

The couple said nothing else as they moved on.

Ritsu was a high mage for his young age. He excited magic as if it was only breathing air. He was known for his strong control even his father praised him.

Soon it started to rain.

Distressed Ritsu pulled his hat down hoping it would somehow cover his whole body. He hated water but he didn't want to leave in case his nanny returned.

Ritsu stubbornly waited.

Where was she?

Ritsu sneezed, a delicate sound bringing the attention of everyone around him.

A man came up to him this time. "Hey, are you alone? Do you need an umbrella? I got an extra-"

Ritsu used his magic, "_leave me alone._" The man obeyed and left.

Ritsu groaned. Why wouldn't these humans leave him alone? Ritsu saw these humans below him. They were weak and powerless. He didn't know why his father even liked them.

His father saw courage in them, strength, and the ability to overcome anything through love.

What Ritsu saw was nothing but sorrow and pain. These humans were greedy and cold. They had such a short life spam, how could they enjoy anything in such a short time?

He was a prince of Onodera kingdom. He didn't need any humans help.

Ritsu sneezed again. The rain was falling faster and he was already soaked through. Not even his long green coat was able to fight off the rain.

"Hey…"

Ritsu rolled his eyes. Not another one.

Ritsu sneezed three times. It was getting worse. Where was his nanny?

"Are you alright?" The woman asked with concern.

"_Leave me be mortal."_

The woman turned and left him alone.

Soon Ritsu started to shiver. He wanted to go home. He hated the human world. Why in the heavens did his nanny needed to come here?

The streets were almost empty now; night was claiming the sky, the orange and pink colors mixing together.

Another few hours passed and no one was on the streets anymore. Everything was empty. The stars shone brightly overhead.

Ritsu shivered violently as his cold wet clothes clunged to his heated skin, luckily the rain had stopped a few minutes ago leaving the air cold and fresh. He should dry his clothes since there was no one around to witness his magic.

Ritsu closed his eyes and concentrated on his clothes-

Ritsu sneezed, his magic, now unfocused, sprayed out everywhere. It destroyed a lamppost, scraped the sidewalk, and shifted the air above him.

Ritsu blinked. He didn't mean to do that!

He was about to try it again when another sneeze attacked him.

Ritsu groaned. He couldn't perform anything without destroying something and gaining the attention of the humans.

Ritsu looked at the broken lamp post and looked around for someplace to hide it for the time being. There was an ally a few feet from him.

Ritsu went to the lamp post on the ground and easily picked it up. His kind was unnaturally strong. This was nothing to Ritsu.

He dragged it to the ally and went back to his spot. Another sneeze along with coughs shook his cold body.

He wanted to go home, to his warm bed, and clean clothes.

And food.

He hadn't eaten all day and he was starving.

Ritsu wrapped his arms around himself hoping it would help in warming him up.

He wished he was a gown man and a warrior already. That way he could have access to the amulet that lets Felis travel from their kingdom to the human world.

Sadly he was still young and only managed to learn a few martial arts. In comparison Ritsu was still a wee baby.

Another few hours passed. Ritsu looked up at a nearby street clock saying that it was two in the morning.

By this time Ritsu was shivering uncontrollably and his coughing and sneezing became constant. His body felt hot and cold at the same time and his sight was going wobbly.

Ritsu felt his legs starting to give out.

What was wrong with him? He was a Felis, he doesn't get sick, he doesn't-

Ritsu's eyes widened. An attack? He quickly checked himself; he used his magic to look into his body to detect any kind of spell to make him the way he…

Got it! A parasite! A deadly one at that. Was someone trying to kill him?

Fear ate at him. Who would do this to him? Father's enemies?

Ritsu quickly used his magic to fight against the poison. Even if he won he would be out cold in the next second. This poison was used to sneak up on their pray and drain them of their power. He would not be using magic for a few days.

Ritsu gritted his teeth as he tried not to lose consciousness as he fought the disease. He used his magic to reach through bone and cells, not leaving any spot unchecked.

Ritsu began to sweat, he almost had it…He almost had them all…

Got it.

Huffing, Ritsu looked to the ally and slowly walked toward it. If someone was trying to kill him then he needed to hide quickly. Once he got to the ally he'll hide his presence and scent so that no one, not even a Felis, could find him.

His legs gave out and he fell in a puddle. Ritsu groaned. He couldn't lose consciousness here. He had to get out of sight…

His vision is losing focus. He wouldn't make it.

Tears started to form. He just wanted to go home…

"Hey. You alright?"

Ritsu tense with fright. Who was that? It was a male's voice. Ritsu frowned. Not another human.

"Oi," His voice sounded alert now. "Don't worry; I'll take you to a doctor."

No, no, no, no, no! He couldn't…

Ritsu forced his lips to move, "No…no doctor."

There was confusion in the man's voice when he said, "What are you taking about? I'm not-"

"Please, I-scared. No doctors please."

Ritsu could hear the scowl in the man's voice as he said. "Don't be stupid." The man turned him around, picked him up, and cradled him in his arms.

Ritsu's focus was fading. He used the last of his strength, the last of his magic, to say. "Take me…to your house."

The man paused. Did it work?

"Human…I command you…take me…to…your home…"

Darkness took him.

* * *

**I know, I know, what the hell am I doing writing a new story?**

**I couldn't help it! XD Love you guys!**


	2. Oda

**WarriorLeila You just made my day. Seriously I loved your review. I shall do as you ask! This is for you!**

**Also this story is just for my extra time. If I'm bored or anything. It's just a bonus for you guys :3 I already have an idea where this is going and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**And don't worry I'm already working on Beauty and the Demon next and then My Angel **

**Enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

**-Earlier**

Takano Masamune yawned tiredly as he walked home late that night. He just finished with the forms and was the last person to leave Marukawa Publishing.

The street was empty tonight. There wasn't a single person on the sidewalk or any cars passing by. The night was eerily quiet and cold. Takano pocketed his hands from the bite of freezing cold air. This winter was harsh this year; he was surprised it wasn't snowing today.

Luckily he wore his thick black coat tonight with a scarf around his neck. He couldn't wait to get home and make some hot chocolate to wash the cold away. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday, his day off.

Takano looked up to the stars. Life was alright with him. He didn't need anything else but his job and his own home. His childhood sucked and when he moved out from his parents' house he had never felt so happy and free. He was an easy man, Takano shrugged, that's how he wished to live for the rest of his life.

Takano turned around the curve yet stopped cold when he noticed a small boy with a long green coat going past his knees and a baseball cap on his head covering most of his face, standing alone in the middle of the night.

It gave Takano the chills somehow. This looked like a ghost story or a horror TV show.

What was this kid doing out so late at night? Where were his parents for that matter?

Takano didn't move an inch; he waited for the boy to suddenly disappear confirming his theory that it was a ghost after all.

The kid looked to be eight years old and he was soaked though from the rain earlier. How long was he out here? What kind of person would just leave their kid out in the night? Was he lost?

Takano widened his eyes as the kid started walking away from him. He looked to be stumbling, almost drunkenly.

Takano kept watch. Was he going home? Did he know the way or was he just-

The next thing he knew the kid fell on his face in a puddle.

Takano ran to him. "Hey, you alright?" Takano crouched down, panicking when there was no response. His mind went blank for a moment; his hands were above the boys back, unsure how to pick him up without hurting him. "Oi, don't worry. I'll take you to a doctor."

The boy turned his head to him. The baseball cap was still hiding his eyes but he could see the pale mouth move. "No…no doctor."

Takano frowned wit confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not-"

"Please, I-scared. No doctor's please." The boy sounded desperate and weak.

Takano scowled. "Don't be stupid." Takano carefully turned the boy around. His eyes were closed, face pale, and his breathing was harsh. Worried, Takano picked him up in his arms hopping his warmth would go to the kid.

The boy slowly opened enormous shining emerald eyes. Takano's own eyes widened. The kid moved his lips but something was wrong with his voice as he said. "Take me…to your house."

Takano frowned. What the hell was wrong with the kid's voice? It sounded like three people were talking at the same time. Voices that resonating though his mind and heart.

Takano blinked, was it his imagination?

"Human…" Human? Did this kid just call him human? What the hell? "I command you…take me…to… your home…"

Takano's eyes widened again. There it was again! Three voices speaking at the same time. But that was impossible, surely he was imagining everything…

The boy closed his eyes, his body going limp. Takano cursed. He was reminded of the kid's condition.

What should he do?

Well…the kid did look to have a fever. Takano could easily take care of that himself and if it got any worse then he'll take him to a doctor.

Takano quickly made his way home. He was constantly checking the kid's forehead to see if his fever rose and panicked when the kid somehow grew paler.

He finally reached his apartment complex and ran in the elevator. Inside he took off his jacket, mindful of the kid, and wrapped it around the boy. The elevator finally reached his floor and he quickly moved to his apartment.

Inside Takano laid him down on his bed. Takano widened his eyes to feel that the boy was completely soaked through, no wonder his fever had grown. He had to call the doctor. This could be bad after all.

But first he had to get these clothes off of him and into warmer ones.

Takano went to his closet and retrieved his warm white t-shirt he liked to use in the winter. This alone would instantly warm the boy up.

Laying it on the bed Takano started unbuttoning the wet coat and slid it off of him. Underneath the boy wore a navy blue color shirt and gold vest.

Takano's eyes widened as the gold seemed to sparkle in the low light. Was…that real gold?

Takano shook his head. Not now. He'll think about that later.

Takano quickly removed the vest and collar shirt off his freezing body. He was about to take the boys jeans off when something caught his attention. Something…almost orange and furry…and…

Frowning, Takano poked at it. What was it?

It was behind the boys back, he tried to pull it out but it only managed to pull the boy along with it. Was it tied around the boy?

Takano let the thing fall back on the bed. He shrugged it off. It must be tied to him…somehow…

Takano looked at the boy's face that was still hidden by the hat.

Takano reached up and took it off.

Takano froze.

Were those…Those were cat ears…Those were cat ears!

No, it wasn't real. Takano reached up to tug at the cute ears. The twitched at his touch.

Takano stepped back from the bed. What the hell!?

The kid sneezed violently shaking him from his daze. It also brought Takano's attention to the tail lying limply on the bed. He was a cat? Like one of those Shonjo Manga's?

Another sneeze reminded Takano that he needed to change him quickly.

Takano took off the jeans, mindful of the tail, and quickly put the shirt on the kid. Done with that, Takano pulled the blanket over him to warm him up further.

Takano sat down next to the bed with a sigh. Maybe they were fake somehow. Those just couldn't be real. This boy couldn't really have a tail and ears like a cat. It was just crazy.

Yet when Takano glanced at the boy again he saw the ears twitching as if something was distressing him.

Hesitantly, Takano got up to stroke the ears and was surprised when a purr escaped the boy's lips.

Takano stepped away from the boy. For now he just had to wait until the kid wakes up and then he'll get answers from him.

**No wonder he didn't want to go to the doctor. **This would have raised a lot of questions.

Takano grabbed a warm quilt from his closet and left the room. He'll just sleep on the couch tonight until the kid wakes up.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu groaned softly. He had the worst headache ever! His hands reached up to squeeze his head as if that alone could take the pain away.

Ritsu gradually opened his eyes. Where was he? He didn't remember.

"You're awake."

Ritsu turned his head to the voice to find a man with golden eyes and raven hair sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Ritsu blinked. Who was he?

The man got up from his seat to study down at Ritsu with a frown. "What are you?"

Ritsu widened his eyes, instantly knowing what this man was talking about. Ritsu reached up to his head to find his baseball cap gone. He also noticed his state of dress. Only a long white t-shirt covered his naked body. His tail was hidden by the shirt.

The man was clearly shocked but Ritsu shrugged. He didn't care. What mattered was that Ritsu was safe away from the emery. Ritsu could easily wipe this man's memory once his magic came back. But for now he had to rest and wait until his powers came back so he could have a chance to fight whoever it was who wanted him dead.

"Oi, I'm talking to you."

Ritsu looked at the human with annoyance. "Quiet Human. I'm not-OW!"

The man had grabbed his cheeks and pulled playfully. "Little brat. You should know not to talk with your elders that way."

Ritsu slapped his hands away. "I'm older than you Human!"

The man laughed suddenly. "Kid, I know a child when I see one and you are way smaller than me." The man's attention went back to his ears and tail. "So what are you? A cat?"

Ritsu hissed, watching as the man's eyes widened at his fangs. "Don't you dare call me a damn cat! I'm a Felis!"

The man cocked his head. "Doesn't that mean cat?"

"It means WildCat! I'm not one of those cats who obey humans."

"Still a cat."

Ritsu scowled. "Felis! Have respect Human, you should be honored to be in my presence."

"Honored…sure…"

Ritsu rolled his eyes at the man's sarcasm. He didn't need this right now. "Who else lives with you?"

The man raised his eye brows but answered, "No one else but me. Hey look, I'll take you to where ever it is you came from-"

"I cannot. Not yet."

The man frowned. "Why not?"

"I am being hunted for some reason. I'm not sure who yet wants me dead but-"

"Someone's trying to kill you?" The man asks shocked.

Ritsu nodded. "All I ask of you is to stay here for a couple of days until my magic comes back. Then I'll be out of your hair."

The man shook his head. "No, you are not staying here. You need to find your parents and-"

"Didn't you hear me human? I can't go out there unprotected. I don't have magic right now."

"Magic? You do magic?"

Ritsu nodded. Ritsu could see that the human was about to fall on his face with the shock of his presence. It didn't really surprise him. Once long ago Humans used magic themselves, that is, until they started cutting down everything in their way and use technology. Magic had abandoned Humans because they disrespected nature and the earth itself.

"Now, let me stay here and I'll reward you for the troubles."

The man shook his head. "I don't care about money and aren't you not scared? There are people out there that…" The man couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

"Of course I'm scared." How could he not be scared? This was the first time Ritsu went through life without magic to defend himself. He could really die. "But this isn't the first time I dealt with people who wanted me dead. I took care of myself well enough."

"Look I strongly suggest-"

"Human would you really throw a kid out with people who won't hesitate to kill him?"

The man hesitated. "Of course not! Just…What if they know you're here?"

Fear gripped his chest. No, they would have attacked by now…right? Ritsu cocked his head in thought. "How long was I knocked out?"

"Two days."

Ritsu nodded, relieved. "Then there's no way they know. They would have attacked by now."

The man looked at him worriedly. "Why would they haunt you?"

"Because I'm the prince of Felis, next ruler to Onodera Kingdom."

Takano blinked. "Kingdom?"

Ritsu nodded as he sat cross-legged on the bed. Ritsu could tell this man anything he wanted to since it didn't matter. His mind would be wiped clean and then he'll go life as it always did. And of course Ritsu would still pay him for his troubles. He wasn't a cold man after all. "It is a kingdom beyond the shadows of this human world. Usually I am forbidden to enter the human world since I'm still young."

The man frowned in confusion. "Then why are you here?"

"My Nanny took me here for some reason. She told me to wait as went to get something. I waited hours for her to come back but she never did." Ritsu gave a delicate sneeze. "Crap! How can I still be sick?"

"That happens when you're out in the rain for so long."

Ritsu shook his head. Was it possible that he didn't get all the parasites out of his body? "Felis don't get sick. Someone attacked me with a parasite. Luckily I was able to purify it before it could damage me further." But still…

The man blinked. "Ok, you know what? This is too much for me to handle. I need to think about all this."

Ritsu blushed slightly as his stomach rumbled with hunger. "While you're at it do you have food? I'm starving."

The man looked at the kid.

"Well?"

The man sighed. "Yeah, come on then."

Ritsu grinned and jumped from the bed.

Only to fall face first on the ground.

Ritsu hissed. "What the hell?" The t-shirt was too long. "Where are my clothes?"

The man quickly went to help him up. "Dying. You're going to have to get used to this for now."

Ritsu slapped his hands away. "Don't you have smaller clothes?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry, just my clothes." The man couldn't help but tug at his ears.

Ritsu scowled and slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me!" He stood up, the t-shirt dragged on the floor. He knew he was going to fall on his face again if he wasn't careful. "Human you need to get me smaller clothes." And he needed to cut a hole for his tail. His tail wanted freedom.

The man rolled his eyes. "My names not human."

"Then what is your name?"

"Takano Masamune."

Ritsu nodded. "My name is-" Ritsu hesitated for a moment. "Oda Ritsu."


	3. Thoughts

Takano set up the table while Ritsu sat down and watched him. He prepared a load full of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and orange juice. The kid was probably starving from not eating for two days so he prepared a feast for at least five people.

Ritsu cocked his head at the food. "What is this?"

Takano frowned at Ritsu's reaction, "You never had this before?"

Ritsu studied the food for a moment. "Never human food. This is strange." Ritsu murmured, he poked at the egg in front of him.

Takano reached out to pull his hand away. "Don't play with your food. Here." Takano handed him a spoon.

Ritsu took the spoon and took a bite out of the pancakes. His eyes widened with surprised pleasure. "This is delicious." Ritsu took another bite. "What is this called?"

"Pancakes." Takano smiled. Ritsu opened his mouth wide and ate quickly. He looked so cute; his cheeks were pink and Takano could hear a slight purr coming from his throat.

Takano sat down across from Ritsu and filled his own plate.

A few minutes of silence later, Ritsu stops and looks up at Takano. "Hey, cut a hole in this shirt."

Takano looked over at Ritsu with a frown. "What? Why?"

"Because my tail is getting annoyed," Ritsu reached behind him and pulled out his light brown tail from under the t-shirt causing the shirt to hike up to Ritsu's butt.

Takano tried not to laugh at this. Instead he watched the tail swing back and forth. This was so weird. He didn't think he would get used to the ears, the tail, and his fangs. It was just all so surreal.

When Ritsu was unconscious for the past two days he tried to convince himself that this was all just a dream, that there was no way a boy with cat features was here in his room. But then reality would rear its ugly head and prove him wrong. Takano had half a mind to take him back to where he found him just in case his parents were out there looking for him.

Takano shook his head. "No, that's my favorite shirt."

Ritsu scowled. "Then give me my clothes. They can't still be wet; it's been two days."

Takano looked away in guilt. "About that…"He said slowly.

Ritsu glared with suspicion. "What happened to my clothes?"

Takano sighed. This kid was too smart for his age, which also worried him.

Someone was out there trying to kill him and Ritsu didn't seem so concerned about it. He had calmly told Takano that this sort of thing wasn't new to him, which shocked the ever living Hell out of him. This kid was too young to go through this. Wasn't he a prince? Where were his guards to protect him? What about his parents? How could they leave a child to fend for himself? Ritsu's eyes weren't those of a child either, there was no happiness in them, no joy or youth.

It was an old man's eyes. Filled with wisdom and heartache.

He couldn't imagine what made those eyes the way they were now.

"Human, answer me." Ritsu demanded with a small pout.

Takano rolled his eyes. He sure acted like a kid though. "My names not Human."

"Takano Masamune then. Now tell me what happened to my clothes." Ritsu stood up in his chair and crossed his arms like the little spoiled prince that Takano took him for.

"You know what? Just call me Masamune."

"You're stalling. Where. Are. My . Clothes."

Takano leaned back in his seat and sighed with defeat. "Alright, alright, stay here." Takano got up and went into a room.

When he came back with Ritsu's clothes Ritsu widen his eyes with disbelief. "What did you do!?" he cried out.

Ritsu clothes had shrunk!

Takano scratched the back of his head. "Well…they shrunk in the dryer…"

Ritsu's eyes moved frantic over the clothes in Takano's hands. "Please tell me the golden vest is still in tack."

Takano raised his brows, "So it's real gold?"

Ritsu nodded. "Every single thread was proudly forged for me. It's a sign of Felis, an armor to protect me."

An armor? Takano frowned at this but presented the gold vest to him.

Ritsu sighed in relief. "It's fine…" Ritsu reached out for it.

Takano placed the vest in Ritsu's hands, watching as he took it with loving fingers. It was obvious he treasured the vest close to his heart.

Ritsu looked up at Takano. "Masamune I need new clothes. I will not wear this t-shirt for the days that I am here."

Takano sighed at the reminder, he completely forgotten about that. What were they going to do for the days in each other's company? He didn't know how to deal with kids much. He was a single child, he never had anyone to talk to or play with. He knew he would be a terrible father since day one.

Takano glanced at Ritsu. Well…he was mostly going to be at work. Was it alright to leave him here alone?

"Don't worry about the clothes. Finish eating while I'll go buy you new ones." Takano answered absently.

Ritsu nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then."

Takano grabbed his jacket and scarf from the couch then went to Ritsu to ruffle his hair playfully.

Ritsu scowled and slapped Takano's hands away. "Don't touch me."

Takano chuckled. "Couldn't help it. You're really cute." And he was. He had large emerald eyes that shined brightly, his cute ears on top of light brown silky hair, cute fangs, and his tail was swaying back and forth behind him.

Ritsu's eyes widened. "Cute!? I am not cute!" Ritsu spat out the words.

Takano laughed. "I'll see you later. Don't leave this room."

"As if I could go anywhere." Ritsu murmured.

Takano gave one last glance at Ritsu before leaving the apartment.

He was only going to stay for a couple of days and then he would be gone. Takano would have his own life back. His peace and quiet. For now he would just have to wait until Ritsu's 'magic' came back.

Takano hoped it was soon.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu finished the rest of the Human food and placed the empty plate in the sink. He had to admit the food was delicious. He wished there was more though. It barely managed to fill him up.

Ritsu left the kitchen and went into the living room. He was surprised to find the room spotless since it was a guy living alone after all. Usually men were so messy. There was a couch and a small table against the wall. Curtains were pulled away to let the sun stream in the room. Under the window was a long bookshelf holding at least a hundred books.

The books intrigued him. He hoped they were good. He loved to read literature. Back at home Ritsu would read literally thousands of books in their grand library for hours.

Ritsu sighed longingly, **I miss home…**He hoped that his powers would return soon.

Ritsu looked over the books; most of them were from an author named Usami Akihiko. Ritsu randomly picked a book and opened to the first page. "Hmm…looks good." Ritsu sat down on the floor without looking away from the book.

An hour later, Ritsu closed the book with disappointment. He read all the books Takano had and there was no more to read. Usami Akihiko was a good storyteller…for a human of course. Ritsu did wish there was more though.

Looking around the empty apartment, Ritsu wondered how long that human was going to take. It shouldn't have taken so long to get new clothes…did it?

Ritsu got up from the floor, a feeling of helplessness tightening his chest. He had no choice but to accept this human's help, no choice but to wait until his powers came back.

**What if my kingdom is in trouble?**

Ritsu clenched his teeth. He hated feeling so damn helpless. He felt so useless. He knew his maid played some part of this when she left him there. It made him cringe to know that there were traitors right under their very noses.

Ritsu looked at one of the books on the floor and summoned his magic. He tried to lift the book but it only shook slightly.

Well…it was progress…a little.

Sighing in defeat, Ritsu looked around the apartment once more. Since he was staying here for a while he should put up protective seals around the house so that the enemy wouldn't be able to trace him here or enter the building.

Ritsu looked around for a pencil, which wasn't hard since the guy had so many lying around everywhere, and went into the bedroom. He went under the bed and turned around to face the wood. There he drew the mark of a cresset moon with symbols around it.

Finished with that Ritsu then went to the living room and under the small table drew a small cat with a star shaped necklace around its neck.

Ritsu then went to the door; he crouched down to the edge of the door where Takano wouldn't be able to see the drawing. He drew a star inside of a circle with two cresset moons outside of it. This one would be the strongest.

Done for now Ritsu made his way back to the living room.

What to do now?

Ritsu sank down on the floor, troubling thoughts rolling through in his mind.

Ritsu could tell that the Human didn't want him here. It was obvious in the way he designed his home. He had no picture frames of family or friends, no special touches. Just plain and simple like the man himself. He was an easy man and Ritsu being here was destroying his peace.

Ritsu didn't want to be here as much as Takano didn't want him here. But he had no choice. If he had his sword then it would've been a different story. But still, he wouldn't know where to look for the door to his homeland even with his magic. His nanny possessed the amulet earning her a gateway into Earth.

**Maybe I could find someone with the amulet…or someone would recognize me…**

Ritsu shook his head instantly. He didn't know who to trust anymore. His nanny made sure of that.

Then can he do?

Ritsu heard the door unlock. Finally!

Ritsu got up from the floor and headed to the door. "What took you so lon-"

Ritsu froze when the person standing by the doorway was not Takano. Ritsu stepped back cautiously.

The man was carrying something in his arms. Something that moved.

The thing reared its head to him and hissed.

The thing attacked Ritsu.


	4. Sorata

Sighing in frustration Takano pressed the elevator button to his floor.

He didn't mean to take so long but he was unfamiliar with choosing the right size and style for Ritsu. He had to have someone help him multiple times since he never shopped for anyone else in his life before.

Takano carried three bags full of shirts, pants, shoes, and socks. If he missed anything he could easily go back and get it.

The elevator stopped on his floor. Takano took only a step out the elevator before he stopped cold when he spotted Yokozawa standing dumbly by his open doorway.

Takano's eyes widened. Crap! Ritsu!

"Oi, Yokozawa." Takano called out as he ran to him.

Yokozawa looked over at him and pointed inside. "What the hell is that!?"

Takano groaned. He'd seen Ritsu. "Get inside!" Takano commanded as he pushed the man in.

Yokozawa resisted. "Not until you tell me why there's a kid in there and…are those ears?" Yokozawa's eyes widened as he also spotted the wagging tail.

"Damn it Yokozawa. Just get inside!" Takano finally managed to get Yokozawa inside the apartment and lock the door behind him.

"Takano what is that?"

Takano sighed as he dropped the bags by the doorway. "It's a long story Yokozawa." Takano glanced at Ritsu who was hissing at Sorata while Sorata was calmly sitting down watching Ritsu. What was Ritsu doing? Takano took note of the scattered books on the floor.

Yokozawa shrugged, "I have plenty of time, now start."

Takano sighed again; he didn't need this so early in the morning. He looked to Ritsu who was now circling Sorata. "Ritsu what are you doing?"

Ritsu glared at Takano. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Leave Sorata alone."

"I didn't do anything! He attacked me!"

"Sorata? He wouldn't harm anyone."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "That's what you think." Ritsu goes to the living room to sit down on the couch with his arms folded.

"Are those real?" Yokozawa pointed to Ritsu's ears and tail.

"Yeah…they're real."

"Where did you find him?" Yokozawa's gaze was fixed on Ritsu.

"I was walking home from work late at night when I saw Ritsu just standing by himself on the sidewalk. I didn't see the ears or tail at first since he wore a hat and long coat."

Yokozawa went over to Ritsu to study the ears closer. He was about to touch them when Ritsu slapped the hand away.

Ritsu glared at him. "You better get away from me human."

"Poor manners." Yokozawa murmured.

Ritsu hissed at him, his fangs looking aggressive in the low light. Yokozawa drew back sharply in surprise.

Takano ignored them and continued the story. "He collapsed in the next second. I wanted to take him to a doctor but Ritsu asked me not to. So I took him home and well…"

Yokozawa glanced at Ritsu. "He's a cat?"

"Felis Human!"

Takano grinned. "He hates it when you call him a cat."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No."

Ritsu hissed at Sorata who jumped on the other side of the couch. Sorata only mewed and grew comfortable on the couch.

Ritsu turned to Takano. "I thought you lived on your own. I didn't know you had a partner."

Both Yokozawa and Takano gawked at this. "Ha!?"

Ritsu frowned at their reactions. "He has a key to this apartment. So I assumed…"

Yokozawa fretted. "I'm just a friend!"

Ritsu shrugged. "There's no harm if your partner is the same sex."

Yokozawa sputtered. "Aren't you a little too young to know about these things!?"

"I'm old enough Human!"

Takano raised his eyebrows. "Your kind isn't prejudice about this?"

Ritsu shook his head. "We are Felis. We are freedom. We are not held down by rules. We follow love."

Takano cocked his head. "That's interesting."

"Interesting? Takano he's just a kid-"

"I know, I know." Takano waved it away. "He's different from us Yokozawa. Just leave it alone."

Yokozawa scowled. "So you're keeping the kid?"

Takano shook his head. "He's only staying here until his magic comes back."

Yokozawa blinked. "Magic? He could do magic?"

Takano nodded. "I was skeptic too until he used a bit of magic on me." Takano left out the part about people wanting Ritsu dead. He knew Yokozawa would freak and demand to lose Ritsu somewhere or let someone else take care of him. He couldn't do that. He already started this and he was determined to see it through.

Yokozawa tensed. "He used magic on you!?"

"He just commanded me to take him here instead of the hospital."

Yokozawa glanced at Ritsu with disbelief. He looked like he was fighting the urge to take Takano away from him. "Why does it have to be you? Why not give the responsibility to someone else?"

Takano made sure to make his tone seem uncaring. "He'll be here for a couple of days." Takano shrugged. "No harm in that."

Yokozawa rolled his eyes. "You don't like company especially kids."

Knew him too well. "Technically he isn't a kid-"

"Masamune," Yokozawa's tone was a warning. "You're hiding something from me. Is he threatening you?" Yokozawa glared at Ritsu.

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Please Human. I don't stoop so low as to threaten weak beings."

"What the hell did you say!?"

"Ritsu enough!" Takano looked to Yokozawa. "He didn't threaten me. I agreed to let him stay."

Yokozawa studied Takano in silence for a couple of minutes. "Come with me."

Takano rolled his eyes. "That's not necessary."

"Yes it is. Now come." Takano groaned as Yokozawa lead him outside the apartment.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu studied the man as he took Takano outside. Could he be trusted? So far he was just concerned about Takano's safety. He sensed danger in Ritsu and in turn could bring it to Takano. He was smart, keen, and knew danger when he saw it. But Takano was stubborn.

"What are you doing here?"

Ritsu ignored Sorata. His ears twitched in trying to locate the two men's voices. He couldn't be careless.

"Felis, I demand you-"

"Shut up." Ritsu cut him off.

Sorata looked annoyed. He jumped down from the couch and put himself in front of Ritsu. "I want you out of this house now."

Ritsu glanced at Sorata. His fur was black and the stomach was white. He looked delicate, a perfect picture of health. "I said shut up Cat."

"My name is Sorata." He hissed, Sorata's tail wagged aggressively.

Bored, Ritsu looked around the room as if that was more interesting than the Cat before him. "I don't care."

"You better! Since you got my master in all of this!"

"It's none of your business." Ritsu's ears twitched again. He picked up voices from either side of him, probably Takano's neighbors, and voices from outside. Got them.

They were talking about him. So far Yokozawa doesn't feel right about this as if he could already sense the future.

"None of my business?" Sorata's screech brought Ritsu back to their own conversation. "You're going to get my Master killed! I know who looks for you and they will not give mercy to anyone who stands in the way."

"You think I don't know that?" Ritsu hissed. "I'm trying my hardest to bring back my strength and leave tomorrow hopefully." Otherwise they might find him. They were skilled in tracking; it was only a matter of days before he was found.

Sorata regarded Ritsu quietly. "Do you promise me that you would keep my Master safe at all costs?"

Ritsu looked away. "I cannot guarantee his safety." Takano's only hope now was that he would get his magic back soon and leave this place.

"Felis! Promise me!" Sorata hissed. "He doesn't deserve the violence you will bring to him. He is a kind man, filled with hope and love. I will not stand by and let you take him away from me."

"Shut up cat. I said I won't be here for long-"

"They know you are here in Earth. I heard what they plan for you and Felis," Sorata looked Ritsu dead in the eye. "You'll be begging for death."

"I can handle myself. They will not get me."

Sorata scoffed. "You are a fool. You are just a child-"

"Stop with that! I'm not young! Ugh!" Ritsu went to the books on the ground and concentrated hard. He needed to regain his power, his ability to defend himself and those around him.

Ritsu gashed his teeth as he tried to lift the book. Nothing.

He lifted his right hand and opened his palm. The book shook a little.

"How did you get so weak?" Sorata asked.

Ritsu relaxed his body. "Parasite." He murmured absently. He was disappointed in himself, such little power he now possessed.

Sorata's eyes widened in disbelief. He moved himself away from Ritsu as if he was the most contagious thing in the world. "You survived that!? It's supposed to be deadly. No one would be able to defeat it."

Ritsu turned to Sorata. "It is nothing to me." To use the parasite means to damn yourself. He wouldn't be surprised if whoever casted the parasite on him was already dead.

"But you're only a child."

"I am a Prince-"

Sorata hissed. "Prince Onodera Ritsu? Not you! My master will surely die now!" He growled low in his throat. "That is…if I take care of you first."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Such a small thing. You have no magic. You gave that up the minute you chose to be a Cat."

"I chose to be a Cat because you Felis don't have heart! I'm proud to be a cat."

Ritsu scoffed. "So you chose to be with Humans? They are the worst of the worst. They abandoned you, out in the streets. They-"

Sorata hissed and jumped, his claws aiming for Ritsu's eyes.

Ritsu easily sidestepped. "Even with my magic gone you can't touch me."

Sorata hissed. "You don't know anything about Humans! They're not evil."

Ritsu ignored Sorata as his ears picked up Yokozawa and Takano's conversation. They were too loud.

Yokozawa kept scowling at Takano that he was hiding something from him. Which he was. He noticed the way Takano had not mention that he was being hunted down. He was considerate for his friend but in a way also foolish. It was better if Takano had some kind of protection.

Ritsu coughed roughly. The sound came out ugly, horridly; his chest ached at the roughness.

Sorata considered him worriedly. "It looks like some of the parasite is still in you."

Ritsu stayed quiet. He didn't know for sure, it could be the aftershocks of the parasite or maybe a lingering feeling. Something else.

He didn't want to consider the fact that his life was still in danger from the dangerous parasite. He didn't need to freak out right now.

Calm, stay calm in everything.

Or lose all that matters.

Ritsu kept this saying deep in his heart. He was alive because of these words. His prayer.

Sorata nudged his nose against Ritsu's leg, surprising Ritsu with his sudden gentleness. "You need to get back to your world-"

"I know! I can last until then." The cat was irritating him. He needed time alone to think. Needed time to strategize.

Yokozawa and Takano finally entered the room with a calmer aura. "Come on Sorata." Yokozawa called. He crouched down so that Sorata could climb into Yokozawa hands. Sorata let out a purr. He then looked to Ritsu. "As soon as you get your 'magic' leave." With that Yokozawa left the apartment.

Takano sighed. "Sorry, he's just really overprotective of me."

"Not surprised," Ritsu replied with a shrug. "since he loves you so much."

Takano sputtered. "He's just a friend."

"Ah…So it's one-sided."

"How can you tell?" Takano pointed at the small child in front of him. "You're only a kid."

Ritsu growled. "Would you stop calling me a kid!? I'm not a kid!" Ritsu crossed his arms and pouted.

Takano chuckled. "So cute!" Just to irritate him.

Ritsu hissed, giving Takano the reaction he wanted. "Human! I said don't call me cute!"

"It's Masamune."

Ritsu huffed.

Takano laughed softly. "Alright, alright." Takano ruffled his hair playfully.

Ritsu hissed at him. "Stop…that!" Ritsu shoved his hands away.

Takano smiled. "I brought you lots of cloths."

Ritsu perked up at this. "Finally!" Ritsu reached down to take off the large t-shirt.

Takano scowled. "Wait until I get the clothes! Don't get naked now!"

"This is annoying!" Ritsu dropped the t-shirt on the floor leaving him butt naked.

Takano reached for the bags and threw Ritsu a pair of underwear, jeans, and a green long sleeve shirt.

Ritsu studied the clothes first before putting them on one by one. He then sighed in comfort. "These are better…but…" Ritsu looked at his tail that was being crushed by the waist band of the jeans. "Masamune, cut a hole in these jeans."

Takano frowned. "Huh?"

"I need you to cut a hole here." Ritsu pointed at the back of his jeans.

"Wouldn't that be weird though?"

"Did you buy me a long sweater?"

"Yeah…"

"Then it's fine. Besides, it's not like I'm going to leave this apartment anytime soon."

"Well…"

Ritsu crossed his arms. "Masamune just do it."

Takano blew out a breath. "Fine….but first…let's take you a bath."

Ritsu paled. "No! No bath!" Ritsu drew away from Takano.

Takano grinned. "What? Kitten doesn't like water?"

"I'm not a damn cat!"

"Then why don't you like the idea of a bath?"

Ritsu pouted. "I just…don't like water…"

Takano smiled. "I won't fill up the tub, I promise."

Ritsu looked away, he felt his cheeks heat up as Takano smirked at him. "I-I don't know…"

Takano crouched down in front of Ritsu. "I won't let anything happen to you ok?" Takano gave Ritsu his hand, giving Ritsu the chance to take it or not.

Ritsu stared at it. Why was he being so gentle with him all of a sudden?

Takano grinned. "What? Just take it."

Ritsu tentatively took it. He frowned, such warm hands.

Takano smiled and pulled Ritsu toward the bathroom.

Well…Let see how this one goes. Ritsu thought.


	5. Struggle

**I'M SO SORRY! DON'T THINK I FOROT YOU GUYS! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! SCHOOL AND WORK HAS DEMANDED MY ATTENTION. SOOOO SORRRY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'm quickly writing the other stories, don't worry!**

**Much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

Takano made sure the water was warm before turning to Ritsu who was staring at the water with absolute dread. His ears and tail were down in fear.

Takano stood from the floor and went to him. "Ritsu didn't I say I wouldn't let anything happen to you? Come on, it's only going to be the spray." Takano pointed to the tub. "See? The drain is making sure it doesn't fill up."

Ritsu pouted slightly. "How about I wait until my Magic returns then I'll clean myself with that."

Takano frowned down at Ritsu. "You can do that?"

Ritsu nodded. "I've been doing it for years."

"Never a bath?"

Ritsu shook his head. "My magic uses a kind of vapor to wipe clean all the dirt off of me."

Takano cocked his head. "Why are you so scared of the water?"

Ritsu broke eye contact with him indicating that he was trying to hide from him. "None of your business Human."

Takano sighed. "Masamune. It's Masamune remember?" Well, it was their first day together so he shouldn't be surprised. "And again, why are you so afraid of water? Can you swim?"

Ritsu scowled as if that question was absurd. "Of course I can swim."

Takano frowned. Then why was he so afraid of water? The fact that he could swim meant he'd been in water before. "Did something happen? Did you almost-"

"As I said it's none of your business Human."

Takano felt a nerve tick. "It's Masamune."

"Oh I'm sorry Human, I forgot." Ritsu said sarcastically.

"That's it." Takano grabbed Ritsu by the waist and partially threw him in the tub with his new shirt on.

"What are you doing!?" Ritsu screeched out. He started panicking when the water hit him, his body instantly started thrashing around in panic.

Takano held on tightly as Ritsu tried to kick him to escape. "Easy Ritsu, I got you."

"Get me out!" Ritsu screamed.

Takano slowly took him out. "See? You're alright."

Ritsu hissed at Takano. "It's not alright! Don't do that so suddenly!"

Takano sighed as he effortlessly held a struggling wet cat in his arms. "It's only water. It won't harm you."

"I know that! Put me down already."

"Hold up…" Takano maneuvered Ritsu around so that he could take off his soaking wet shirt.

"I can do it myself! Now put me down!" Ritsu tried his best to get out of Takano's grip. He twisted and turned and jerked from side to side but nothing worked. Takano was too strong for him at the moment.

Once done Takano lowered Ritsu down in the tub slowly this time.

Ritsu sucked in a breath as the water hit him. His whole body went still as he let his body get used to the water once again.

"…Well?" Takano asked worriedly.

Ritsu grumbled quietly in answer.

Takano got worried when he noticed Ritsu's eyes were out of focus, his tail still, and his body was shaking slightly. Takano grabbed Ritsu out of the water. "I guess that's it."

Ritsu looked up at Takano with surprise. "So…fast? I just got in…"

Takano forced a smile. "That's all it takes." Takano grabbed a towel and dried him off. He wondered what had scared him so much from the water. His only guess was that he went through something traumatic with water. Maybe he almost drowned?

"Hey!" Ritsu squirmed as Takano dried his hair thus brushing his sensitive ears. "Stop that!"

"Quiet squirming! I'm almost done." Takano rubbed the towel over Ritsu's ears on purpose to see the reaction. Ritsu couldn't help the purr the escaped his lips as Takano rubbed them gently. Takano chuckled, "So cute…"

Ritsu hissed. "I…don't…like…this!" Finally, Ritsu managed to get out of his grip and ran out the bathroom door.

"Ritsu! Get back here!"

"No!"

Takano ran after him. "Damn it! At least put some clothes on!"

Ritsu jumped on the bed. "Don't tell me what to do Human!"

Takano made a grab for him but Ritsu jumped to the side. "Ritsu!"

"No! You disrespected me!" Ritsu crouched on the bed waiting for Takano to lunge at him again.

"Ha!? I didn't do anything!"

"You threw me in that tub!"

Takano growled low. He moved around the bed making sure his eyes didn't break with Ritsu's. "This is ridiculous. Just go back to the bathroom and i-"

Ritsu threw him a pillow.

Takano growled. "Why you little…"

Ritsu couldn't help but grin. "Too slow."

"Too slow? I haven't even tried!"

Takano leaped for him but Ritsu managed to jump off the bed and ran into the living room. Takano grabbed the towel from the floor and ran after him.

"Damn it Ritsu! Get back here!"

**-3 Hours Later…**

Takano dropped his large frame on the couch completely exhausted. "You didn't have to act like such a child!"

Ritsu crossed his arms as he stood next to Takano with his new light green shirt and blue shorts. "That's your fault. It's what you get."

Takano sighed tiredly. "Never having kids. Hell no."

Ritsu sat down next to Takano. "I told you already I'm no kid."

"You sure acted one, running around the house naked."

Ritsu shrugged. "I thirsty."

Takano groaned. "Go get it yourself."

"I don't know where everything is."

Takano closed his eyes in hopes Ritsu would leave him alone.

"Human, I'm thirsty."

"I'm not Human." He said without opening his eyes.

"Masamune, I go fetch me water."

Takano grabbed Ritsu up by the collar. "Kid, don't be all bossy to me."

"Put me down!" Ritsu started to slap Takano's cheeks over and over again.

"Hey!" Takano put Ritsu down. "Why did you do that!?" Takano rubbed his cheeks with a pout of his own.

Ritsu huffed. "I don't like to be put in the air like that."

"You're a cat."

"I'm not a bloody cat!" Ritsu crossed his arms in a kingly way.

Takano waved it away, "Yeah, yeah." Takano gets up from the couch to get Ritsu a cup of water. "Might as well make dinner while I'm at it." He murmured to himself.

Ritsu followed Takano into the kitchen. "What are you planning to cook?"

"I don't know yet." Takano motioned to the table. "Sit."

Ritsu hissed. "Don't order me around."

**And you could do the same to me?** Takano thought. "I only meant to sit and relax while I make the damn food." He filled up a cup of water.

"You don't have to be so sour about it."

Takano sighed. He gave up, he would never understand kids. "Here."

Ritsu took the cup with a grateful nod. "Thank you." He gulped the water in one swoop.

Takano blinked. "Seriously?" Why wasn't he this polite all the time?

Ritsu frowned at him. "What?" Ritsu set the cup on the table.

Such a brat. "Nothing." Better than nothing he guessed. Takano turned back to the stove and started to prepare food.

"What are you making this time?" Ritsu wondered out loud. He stood on the chair facing him.

"You'll see. Just wait."

Ritsu pouted. 'This is boring."

Takano looked up in thought. What would keep him occupied while he made dinner? Takano looked at the fridge and wondered if he would like a treat. Takano took out an empty cup and took out the ice cream.

Ritsu's ears twitched. "What is that?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream? What's that?"

"You never had ice cream before?"

Ritsu shook his head. "Never had any human food remember?"

Takano wondered about the food that he eats. "What do you eat?"

"Food."

Takano rolled his eyes. "I meant what's different between human food and Felis food?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm curious."

Ritsu shook his head. "No need. It's not like you're going to see the difference or anything."

"Hmm…" Takano handed him the cup full of ice cream with a spoon.

Ritsu eyed it with a frown. "This looks weird."

"Just try it."

Ritsu took a tentative bite. Takano grinned as Ritsu widened his eyes in surprise.

"Good?" Takano asked.

"This is good!" Ritsu took another spoonful, his cheeks red, and his tail swinging back and forth in pleasure.

Takano chuckled. He turned back to the stove. A few minutes later Takano set up the table just as Ritsu finished his ice cream. Ritsu looked at the new food with a frown.

"What's all this?"

Takano took the empty cup and put it in the sink. "Chicken Alfredo, broccoli, fish, and soup."

"Looks interesting."

Takano smiled. "Then eat."

Both ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Ritsu loved the food that was presented to him and Takano laughed every time Ritsu had smuggles of food over his lips.

Done with dinner Takano grabbed the empty plates and washed them while Ritsu sat down on the couch.

Takano wondered what tomorrow would be like. He had work so Ritsu would be home alone. He made mental notes to cook food for both breakfast and dinner; he should ask Ritsu what he likes to do so he could provide it.

He wished he could take him to work with him but work doesn't allow kids in a business and he doubt Ritsu would go outside since someone was out there trying to kill him.

Takano slowed at the thought. Poor boy, to live in such a harsh world like that. How has he survived for so long? Was his magic that strong?

Finished with the dishes he went to the living room. "Ritsu, tomorrow I have work and-" Takano stopped to see Ritsu soundly asleep on the arm set of the couch.

Standing next to him Takano studied Ritsu's sleeping form. His light brown hair was sticking everywhere, momentarily hiding his ears from his view, his breathing was even, and his cheeks were bright pink. Takano chuckled; he looked so cute with his hands tucked into his face while he slept.

Takano carefully picked him up from the couch and took him to his bed where he tucked Ritsu in. "Good night Ritsu." He whispered.

Takano turned back to the living room to plan for tomorrow.


	6. Stress

**I'm torturing you guys with the age difference XD For now just enjoy the cuteness. XD**

**Love you all! :3 and sorry I haven't been uploading so much. I been stressing with work and school. But everything is calming down so please have patience with me! **

**Much love! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ritsu…Hey wake up."

Ritsu groaned. "What?"

Takano grinned as Ritsu only threw the covers over himself and went back to sleep. Takano shook him gently. "Hey, wake up. Don't make me throw you in the shower again."

Ritsu gave an aggravated grunt. "You're messed up."

Takano pulled the covers away making Ritsu to jump in surprise. "Come on, lazy. Breakfast is ready."

Ritsu sat up in bed. "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly.

"It's seven-thirty."

He glared at Takano. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"You could go back to sleep once you have breakfast."

Ritsu puffed out a breath. "Fine." Ritsu jumped out of bed and followed Takano into the kitchen. "What have you prepared today?"

"Egg, sausage, and pancakes." Takano answered. He pulled out two glasses and filled it with orange juice while Ritsu sat down and eyed the food with a baffled expression.

"I don't think I'll get used to seeing Human food." Ritsu commented. He grabbed the fork and poked at the egg. "Or eating it."

Takano sat across from him. "Don't play with your food."

Ritsu grunted in answer before tentatively taking a bite of the pancakes. "…It's good." There was surprise in his voice as if Ritsu expected it to be anything but.

Takano smiled. "By the way Ritsu, I'll be going to work in a couple of minutes; I won't be out until six."

Ritsu looked at the clock. "What am I to do all day then?"

"Well, I do have some books though they're not for kids-"

"I read all your books when you went out yesterday." Ritsu interrupted him.

Takano blinked. "Wait…all of them? Some are college text books."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid."

"You are a kid." Takano argued. "And anyway I was only gone for an hour. You couldn't have read them all in such a short time. That would have taken you two weeks."

Ritsu shrugged. "I read thousands of books everyday back at home." Ritsu took another bite of food, his tail swung back and forth in pleasure of the food.

So Ritsu was like a kid prodigy? Takano thought. Whoa, he never thought to see one so young. "Well…I do have some canvases and paint from my college years…" Takano leaned back in his chair. "There is also some cut-up fruit, chocolate cake, and sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry. Oh, and ice cream…" Takano realized he didn't really have much in his room. It wasn't like he did much at home but…suddenly his home felt so empty. Well…he was mostly at work so he didn't really need such things.

"Don't worry about it." Ritsu tried to reassure him. "I'll be painting mostly."

Takano nodded. "When I get out of work I'll go pick out more stuff for you to enjoy while I'm out."

Ritsu cocked his head in thought. "If you get more books get me Usami. I enjoyed his books more than the others."

Again Ritsu surprised him. He wasn't expecting a nine year old to tell him that. Usually kids his age wouldn't be able to understand Usami's books until they hit their teenage years. "Alright."

Ritsu hesitated to his next words, almost as if he didn't want to say it but forced himself to continue. "Also…can you check the place where you found me? If you see someone there in that same spot don't approach them just come back here and describe the person to me."

"But what if it's your nanny? Wouldn't you go home sooner and safer?"

Ritsu shook his head. "I can't trust anyone right now. Especially her."

Takano felt his heart ache for this small boy. His eyes were fierce and unafraid. He could somehow see the man he would grow up to be; proud, strong, unbending. How much he's going through right now at such a young age…

"Human, I'm done." Ritsu motion to the empty plate before him.

Takano scowled. "It's Masamune!"

Ritsu waved it away. "Yeah, yeah. Masamune." Ritsu hopped down and went into the living room leaving Takano to fume.

Takano rolled his eyes, pampered little prince.

Once done with his own food, Takano went about washing dishing. "I'll take out the paint once I'm done with this." Takano called out.

Ritsu ignored him and set about going to his room to find the supplies himself. Just as he was done with the dishes Ritsu comes out with the canvas and the seat. "I couldn't find the paint."

"I told you to wait for me." Takano goes to his room to retrieve the paint on top his closet and returns to Ritsu. "Don't make a mess with the paint." Takano instructed.

"I'm not a kid," Ritsu stressed out the words. "I know that." Ritsu pouted. Did he not know that whenever he pouts his cheeks turn red?

Takano ruffled his hair. "You need to stop being so cute."

"Ha!? Stop calling me cute!" Ritsu slaps his hand away.

Takano laughed softly. "Not my fault." Takano goes to the couch to put on his scarf and jacket. "You sure you're going to be alright on your own?" Takano asks worriedly. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Ritsu all alone. Maybe he could get a babysitter or take him to work or-

Ritsu stood in front of the large canvas being held up by the wooden canvas seat. A small table was to Ritsu's left holding the paint. "Don't worry about me. I told you I'll be paining most of the time."

Takano nodded slowly. "I'll try to finish as soon as I can, aright?"

Ritsu glanced at Takano, annoyed. "I told you, its fine. Take your time."

Still, Takano couldn't help but worry something was going to happen when he was gone. "…Alright. Just…Don't leave."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ritsu murmured.

Takano noticed his ears were moving in different directions while the rest of Ritsu's body was still. It looked like Ritsu was constantly trying to hear for anything suspicious. "Ok," Takano picked up his bag. "See you in a few hours." Ritsu waved absently.

Takano smiled. Ritsu was already focused on the canvas in front of him. He wondered what he was going to paint while he was gone.

Takano grabbed his bag and went out the door. His mind was completely occupied by Ritsu. Takano couldn't concentrate on his way to work, he was constantly wondering how Ritsu was doing by himself. He kept bumping into people and he almost missed the train by seconds.

Arriving at work Kisa Shouta, a manga editor like himself, noticed his mood instantly. "Hey Takano, what's wrong?"

Takano looked up at Kisa with a frown. "What?"

"You look distress."

Hatori and Mino both stopped at this. "You do look worried Takano. " Hatori commented.

Takano waved it away and sat in his chair. "It's nothing." Was he that easy to read?

Everyone looked skeptical. They never seen Takano show much care about anything since he started working here and it was obvious that he was worried about something.

Everyone went back to work. Luckily hell week was already over and everything was in a calm state. Takano looked at the amount of paperwork for today. If he worked fast enough he'd be done by three. Takano grinned. That was perfect.

"Well, someone wants to go home early." Kisa teased.

Takano rolled his eyes. Kisa was the oldest in his group. He has short black hair, light brown eyes, and a baby face that is often mistaken to be younger than he actually is. Kisa is easy going and likes to have fun, unless he's stressed with the deadlines like the rest of them.

"Get back to work Kisa." Takano demanded.

Kisa grinned. "I'm just saying."

"Kisa, you forgot to do a few forms to fill out."

Kisa's attention turned to Hatori. "What? Which ones?"

Hatori has a very calm demeanor about him, with a 'no non-sense' attitude. Hatori is very loyal to him, as he always gets his work done. He has short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is the second-editor in chief of Emerald department and is known as one of the best editors in Emerald. Takano could always count on Hatori to get the job done.

"Hatori when is the meeting for today?" Takano asked.

"In two hours." Hatori replied easily.

Takano nodded. "Alright thanks."

That's all he had for today along with the paperwork on his desk. Takano couldn't stop the smile gracing his lips. He had to hurry up so that he could go home soon.

As the hours passed by and lunch break came around Takano quickly took out his phone and called home. On the forth ring Ritsu picked up. "Damn it Human! This stupid phone scared the crap out of me!"

Takano sighed in relief. "Are you alright? Did anything happen?"

"I'm fine! I was just painting when you're damned phone scared me." Ritsu grunted in annoyance. "You messed up my painting."

Takano chuckled. "Get used to it. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, ate that chocolate cake. Want more though."

"I'll go buy some on my way home. So everything's alright? No one came by or anything?"

"No, I actually lost track of time."

Takano looked the clock himself. It was only five hours he'd been at work. He still had five long hours to go. "Alright then. Remember don't open the door to anyone. I got a key."

"I got it. Geez, your worse than my mother."

"Someone has to be the adult here." Takano teased.

"Ha!? What did you say Human!?"

Annoyed, Takano muttered, "You really got to remember my name."

"It's too much of a bother."

"Why you little-"

"Bye." Ritsu hung up.

Takano couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "Little brat."

"Who was that? Your girlfriend Takano?" Kisa snickered.

Takano snorted. "My nephew is staying with me for a few days." It was a good excuse for now. The only other person who knew about Ritsu was Yokozawa and he hasn't seen the bear all day today.

Kisa perked up. "Aww, why didn't you bring him with you?"

"You know we can't have kids at work."

Kisa rested his chin on his desk. "You could have snuck him in. Today's so boring."

"You have three more minutes before you start working again. Without any breaks."

Kisa jumped out of the room to grab a quick snack. Takano sighed. Maybe he'll talk with Isaka-san to let him bring Ritsu next time, that way he wouldn't have to worry so much. But he didn't think that he would accept such a request. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

As the hours dragged on Takano noticed the amount of work piling up. He didn't think he would be out by three, maybe at five at the latest.

With a sigh of frustration Takano worked faster. He hoped he would get to go home earlier than five since he still needed to pick up the stuff for Ritsu. But now…?

As the hours passed Takano realized he was still going to be late. He checked the time and cursed when the hour hit six. He glanced at the work still piling up on his desk. He wouldn't be home until seven. The shops were likely to be closing at this time so there was no reason to go. Takano cursed. Where the hell did all this work come from anyway?

He took out his cellphone and called Ritsu to inform him that he wouldn't be able to get his stuff tonight. Takano started to sweat when a minute passed and the phone was still ringing. "Come on Ritsu…pick up…pick up." There was no answer after two minutes of waiting. Fear spiked in his chest, did something happen?

He grabbed the rest of his unfinished work and dumped it in his bag. He'll do it at home after he made sure that Ritsu was alright.

Takano ran out of Marukawa. His mind played thousands of possibilities through his head.

What if the people looking for Ritsu found him?

What if Ritsu didn't listen to him and went out?

Crap! He should have taken him to work with him! Takano took out his cellphone and called again.

No answer.

Takano ran impossibly faster toward the train station where he had to wait an extra ten minutes for the train. Takano gashed his teeth. He should have brought his car. It would have been much quicker than the damned train.

Once the train arrived Takano entered it quickly, cursing its slowness. He didn't have time for this. He needed to be home now!

The train finally arrived at his destination. Takano didn't stop for anything, he ran home fearing what he would find.

Takano called again just as he entered his apartment complex. He didn't put his phone down as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for his floor.

What would he find? His door smashed open? His room all messed up from the struggle? Was Ritsu gone? The elevator door opened. Takano put his cellphone away and ran to his door which was still intact.

Takano threw the door open and froze at what greeted him. "Are you serious?"

Ritsu was sleeping on his side on the couch. Takano sagged against the wall in relief.

He fell asleep…that was all…that was all…

He was going to kill the brat himself once he wakes up!

Takano scowled. He got worried for nothing? Seriously? Just wait when he wake up, he's going to pay for getting him so worked up over nothing!

He got up from the floor and went to gently picked him up and put him to bed. Takano paused for a second. He didn't feel like sleeping on the couch again so…

Takano grinned. Well, it was his bed.

He wondered how Ritsu would react tomorrow.


	7. A start of emotion

**Hi! Hopefully i'll have Beauty and the Demon up tomorrow! Sorry for being slow but now everything is getting calmer with my studies and i'll be able to update faster! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Much love! **

* * *

It was the coughing, sneezing, and hacking that woke Takano up early the next morning. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he looked beside him to where Ritsu was still sleeping on his back. He was clutching the blanket as another powerful cough shook his small frame.

Concerned, Takano reached out to check his temperature. It didn't feel like he had a fever but Ritsu was coughing so badly that it had to be a fever. Takano glanced at the clock that said it was three in the morning; they still had a few hours of sleep. Takano threw the covers off of him and went into the kitchen to get some water. Once back in his room he shook Ritsu gently and presented him the glass.

Ritsu looked at Takano with half-laden eyes. "What?"

Takano reached out with his free arm to lift Ritsu up in a sitting position. "Drink."

Ritsu frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"You were coughing earlier."

"Was I?" Ritsu cupped his throat which was indeed sore.

"Yeah, I think you're still sick."

"…I hope not." Ritsu murmured in a grave tone. Ritsu took the glass of water and chugged it down. "Thank you." Ritsu gave the glass back to Takano and lay back down with a tired sigh.

Takano smiled. "No problem." Takano placed the glass on the night stand and joined Ritsu in the bed.

Ritsu's eyes widened. "What are you doing!?" A light blush decorated Ritsu's cheeks as Takano got comfortable on his side of the bed.

Takano grinned at the cute blush. "This is my bed." He reminded.

"Yeah but…!"

"You can't say anything since this is my bed and this is my room and this is my house-"

Ritsu reached for the pillow and threw it at him. Takano easily blocked it with a smirk. "Alright, alright! I get it!" Ritsu turned on his side, his back to Takano and pulled the blanket over him.

Takano chuckled. "Good night."

Ritsu grunted in response.

A few hours later Takano woke up again, this time Ritsu was coughing more quietly. It sounded better than last time but it was still concerning. He was contemplating on taking him to the doctors but knew they would freak out once they saw the ears and tail.

Takano turned on his side to Ritsu, who was still facing away from him, and gently picked up his shirt giving him a view of his pale back. Takano started massaging his back gently, thinking of when his mother did this to him when he was young. It would always smooth him and he hopped it would help Ritsu even if it was only a little.

Ritsu moved slightly but didn't wake up. Takano did little circles with his thumb causing Ritsu to purr softly.

Takano smiled. He was such a kid. After a few minutes of the massaging Ritsu's back Ritsu's coughing stopped completely. Takano pulled his shirt back down and covered him with the warm blanket. He hopped Ritsu got better soon. It was obvious that he hasn't gotten over the cold and he could easily fall to it yet again.

Takano tried to go to sleep after that but his mind was already active. He knew it was pointless to lay in bed until it hit seven so he should use this chance to finish the work he didn't get to do yesterday and if he had extra time go to the store to pick up things for Ritsu.

Takano slowly got out of bed, mindful of Ritsu, and went into the living room. He was about to pick up the papers he carelessly threw on the table when he saw the finished painting standing on the stool.

He was curious at what Ritsu painted yesterday so he turned the painting toward him and lost his breath in an instant.

On the canvas there was a gorgeous white castle floating on illuminating orange and yellow clouds. Above the Castle held more clouds with what looked to be waterfalls going over the edge. Cherry blossoms trees covered the lower part of the castle and a beautiful sunrise was over the horizon giving everything a yellow glow.

Did Ritsu really do this? Impossible! Takano took a closer look at the painting and marveled at the detailed castle. How could a nine year old do such a thing? He could be an artist if he wanted to.

Takano noticed that almost half of the painting was still wet so he carefully picked it up and put it to the edge of the room so that he wouldn't accidently knock it over.

He knew now that Ritsu wasn't like most kids. He had a mind of a grown up and that meant he had to choose things a grown up would enjoy while he was working.

**This is…easier than I thought then…**

With that done Takano decided to go to the stores first to get stuff for Ritsu. He went back to his room to change quietly, being careful to not wake Ritsu up and went out the door.

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu was alone when he woke up which gave Ritsu relief. He wasn't used to sleeping with anyone and it was a bit awkward to sleep with a man.

Ritsu got out of bed and entered the living room where Takano was sitting on the couch doing paper work. Ritsu took the time to study the human before him since he wasn't spotted yet. He was an odd one. He never met a caring human before and it made him suspicious on what this man was after. Surely such a man didn't exist.

Takano looked up and finally noticed him. "Good morning. You sleep well?" Takano gave him a warm smile.

Ritsu blushed slightly at being caught but lifted his head in his proud way. "Good morning."

Takano motioned to the table. "I ate breakfast already, go ahead and eat."

Ritsu made his way to the kitchen to see what Takano had cooked up this time. On the table were eggs, ham, bread, bacon and a glass of orange juice. Ritsu took a seat and began eating. "You're going to work again?" Ritsu asked over a bite of food.

"Yeah. Luckily I went out this morning and brought more stuff for you to play with."

Ritsu frowned. "Play with?" He wasn't a kid!

Takano placed the papers aside and went to the bags near the couch that Ritsu had not noticed earlier. The first items Takano took out were four canvases. Ritsu cocked his head at this. "In case you wanted to paint more. I also brought more paint." Takano took out the paint from the bag. "I saw your painting and I think it's magnificent. Did you really paint that?"

Ritsu couldn't help but blush. "Y-yeah. It's nothing really." He turned his attention back to his meal. He wasn't used to being complimented.

"Nothing? That's a master piece!"

Ritsu waved it away. "It's nothing compared to Yukina's."

Takano frowned. "Yukina?"

"…Don't worry about it. What else did you get?"

Takano let it go…for now. "I also got some puzzle pieces; they're the five-hundred pieces since you're more challenging than others." He grinned.

Ritsu looked at the puzzle box showing a navy blue castle with towering mountains in the background. He nodded in satisfaction. That would be interesting.

"And I got three books from Usami that I don't have here."

Ritsu perked up at this. He abandoned his food and went to inspect the books.

Takano chuckled. "Make sure you finish you're meal." Takano got up from the couch and grabbed his coat and jacket.

"You're going already?"

Takano nodded. "I'll call you at lunch alright? I made sandwiches, a few snacks, and there's a bowl of fruit on the table in case you want some fruit." Takano grabbed his bag and headed for the door. "Make sure you don't leave this room! I'll try to get out of work early." Takano glanced at the time and cursed. "I'll see you later. Bye Ritsu."

As soon as the door closed behind Takano Ritsu sighed. That human worries too much. Ritsu looked at the items on the floor with a confused frown. He didn't have to go through the trouble of getting stuff for him. He would have been fine with nothing.

Ritsu went into the kitchen to get an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. This was all he needed at the moment. Ritsu went back to the living room, set the apple down on the table and sat down on the couch.

He needed to restore his magic.

Ritsu stretched out his hand toward the apple.

The apple moved slightly.

It gave Ritsu new hope. He was getting his strength back little by little.

Ritsu focused on the apple harder. He would let nothing stop him at this point. He was an Onodera, soon to become a warrior and then a King.

Ritsu glared at the apple as if it were his enemies.

He would get payback on those who dared seek harm to his family.

**-Three and a half hour later…**

Ritsu laughed joyously as the apple flew around the room with ease. He was exhausted but at the same time feeling incredibly happy. Magic surged through his veins once again. Ritsu never knew how lonely he felt without it.

A few more days and he would have his Magic back in no time.

**Then I'll be able to go home…**

Ritsu moved his hand and the apple followed. I went under tables and danced around the room as if it were alive.

Surely at this rate he'll-

A loud shriek made Ritsu jump in fright making him lose his concentration on the apple. The apple floated in the air without control, the pressure too much, until it popped like a balloon.

Pieces of Apple rained from the sky creating a mess in the living room.

Ritsu glanced at the phone in annoyance. That human sure had perfect timing. Ritsu answered the phone with a loud shriek. "What!?"

"Well…someone's grumpy."

Ritsu gritted his teeth. Cocky bastard. "Do you really need to check on me? You know I won't leave the house."

"It's mostly for my own reassurance ok? Anyway have you eaten yet?"

Ritsu looked at the time with surprise. He didn't expect time to fly by so fast. "No."

"Make sure you eat. It'll help get you stronger."

Ritsu nodded. "I will."

"Good. I'll call you again in two hours."

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "You don't have to. I'm fine."

"Like I said it's just to reassure myself. I don't want to arrive home and fine out that you gone missing."

"Human. I told you not to worry about me."

Takano scowled. "Not worry? Are you crazy? Of course I'll worry. Now just make sure you answer alright? I might be able to get out of work early today so that you and I could have dinner together."

Ritsu blew out a breath. "Fine."

"Good. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Ritsu hung up. "Idiot." He murmured under his breath. He never needed any protection from anyone. He could take care of himself just fine. "Odd human." He was too kind to him. Ritsu believed he was only concerned because he'd offered payment to the man.

A staggering ache pierced his chest.

That's…probably it…

Ritsu blinked at himself. What the hell was that about? He was only staying here for a few days and then that Human would be a thing in the past. Nothing but a small memory.

Ritsu took notice of the mess from the apple and groaned. He better clean up quickly before that Human returned home. He didn't need another lecture from the man.

Ritsu went into the kitchen to get the trash can and started picking up the pieces.

**-Takano**

Takano gathered his things as he planned what to do after he got home. He already had dinner preparations going through his head though he didn't know what to do for the rest of their time together. Should they go out?

Takano shook his head the next second. Ritsu couldn't go out in his situation, someone could easily recognize him.

So dinner and…

Takano brightened. He could watch him paint. He was more of a 'see it to believe it' kind of person.

"Well this is interesting…"

Takano turned to Yokozawa who was standing by his desk with his arms crossed. Takano frowned. "What do you want?"

"I suggest you don't let your emotions show on your face." Yokozawa looked annoyed by this.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yokozawa pointed at everyone in the office that was staring at Takano with open mouth surprise.

Takano blinked at them. What the hell was up with them?

"You didn't realize the face you gave just a few seconds ago?"

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

Yokozawa sighed. "You're hopeless." Yokozawa turned to their audience. "Get back to work." He ordered. Everyone quickly went back to work while others left after finishing.

Takano glanced at Yokozawa. "What the hell was that all about?"

"…Your expression."

"What about my expression?" Takano was getting annoyed with this. He asked about ten times already by what he meant but he got no straight answer.

Yokozawa looked away without answering him. "What were you thinking just now?"

Takano was completely lost. Yokozawa said it was his expression? What was he expressing? "About…getting home and cooking dinner…"

"That thought made you happy?" Yokozawa cocked his head. "Or is it because of that Ritsu kid?"

Takano leaned back in his chair. "I don't understand. What the hell just happened?"

"Might if I join you tonight?"

Takano's expression turned blank. "Huh?"

Yokozawa nodded his head, now talking to himself. "Yeah, I'll join you tonight. Wait for me."

"But-"

Yokozawa didn't give him a chance to talk he just left.

Takano sighed in frustration. He would never understand Yokozawa. He might as well sit back and wait for Yokozawa to finish.

Takano turned to Kisa and Hatori who were still staring at him with astonishment.

Takano shrugged.


	8. End of Tomorrow

Yokozawa and Ritsu had not stopped glaring at each other since they came home from work that evening.

Takano sighed tiredly; he had hoped to get home and relax for a few minutes before cooking food and enjoying his time with Ritsu. But Yokozawa and Ritsu had stood by the doorway glaring at each other for a good ten solid minutes. Takano tried to break them apart but it seemed like they were in their own little world away from him.

Takano placed three bowls filled with soup on the table along with another plate filled with fish and bread. Takano sat down at the head of the table while Ritsu was to his left and Yokozawa on his right.

**They're still glaring at each other. **Takano thought with an annoyed grunt. He wished they would quit it already; they were acting like children fighting over a toy.

Takano took a bite out of his food while his eyes studied the two. What was up with them? They just met and already they're at each other's throats. Why exactly were they fighting again? Takano wondered.

Finally Yokozawa asks. "How long is this brat planning on staying here?"

Ritsu bared his fangs at Yokozawa. "How dare you call me a brat Human!"

Takano rolled his eyes. Actually, he prefered the silence instead of the bickering. "Both of you are annoying."

"Ha!? I just want to know how long you're planning on keeping this Cat."

Ritsu ignored them. He picked up his spoon and ate the soup Takano prepared for him while Yokozawa argued with Takano.

"Look Yokozawa, it's only until he gets his magic back. That's it. I already explained this to you."

Yokozawa leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "I don't have a good feeling about this Masamune."

"It's fine. You worry too much Yokozawa."

Yokozawa glanced at Ritsu and instantly his senses screamed trouble."With good reason." He murmurs.

Ritsu looked up to him at that moment, quietly telling him that he wasn't wrong there.

Takano took Ritsu's finished bowl along with his to the sink. "You're just too over protective."

Yokozawa sighed.

Ritsu shook his head.

"Idiot." Both Yokozawa and Ritsu say at the same time.

Takano glared at them. "Weren't you two enemies a while ago?"

"Well, you are an idiot." Yokozawa started eating his dinner. Ritsu excused himself and headed to the living room.

"Shut up." Takano looked to Ritsu and Yokozawa instantly took notice at the way Takanos eyes softened. "Do you want ice cream?"

Ritsu turned to him. "No thank you-"

"You're spoiling him?" Yokozawa interrupted.

"Human, don't interrupt me." Ritsu snapped.

"And you need to have respect for your elders!"

Takano groaned loudly. "Please don't start aga-"

"Hey Masamune, do you have Sorata's old toys? He's getting bored with his new toys I got him a few days ago."

Takano frowned at the sudden change of topic. "What? Seriously?"

"Well? Do you?"

"Yeah…it's on top of my closet." Takano started walking toward his room. "Hold up, let me get them."

Once Takano was out of sight Yokozawa turned his attention back to Ritsu. "Tell me everything. Now."

Ritsu knew instantly what Yokozawa was asking for and told him straight out. "I am being hunted. Your Masamune is in danger if I stay here any longer." It was better to let this man know now since Takano was a bit ignorant at the danger he was in.

Yokozawa sucked in a breath. "What do you mean you're being haunted?"

"Someone wants me dead. I need my magic so I can protect myself."

Yokozawa growled low. "You're putting Masamune in danger! You need to leave now!"

Yokozawa was surprised when Ritsu nodded in agreement. He was expecting a fight from the child not an instant agreement. "Let me stay for one more day. I almost regained half of my Magic."

Yokozawa nodded slowly though still uneasy about letting Ritsu stay another day. "Tomorrow night you're gone."

Ritsu nodded. "Tomorrow night I'm gone." He agreed.

"Good. I don't want Masamune getting hurt because of you."

Ritsu stayed quiet at this. He understood the human's need to protect his love. In a way he could see himself in Yokozawa when he was younger, he still had fire in his eyes undetered by life.

"I don't want Masamune to be hurt either." Ritsu admitted.

Yokozawa drew back sharply at Ritsus gentle tone. These two were already so attached to each other in such a short time. That was something yokozawa wasn't too fond of observing. He wasnt too keen on just throwing the kid out on the streets but there was no way in hell he was risking Masamune.

Takano came in the room with a small box. "Found i-" Takano frowned at the tense atmosphere around Yokozawa and Ritsu. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Yokozawa got up and took the box from Takano. "Thanks. I'll be going now."

"Ha? But you just got here-"

Yokozawa put on his jacket and grabbed his suit case. "See you tomorrow Masamune." With that Yokozawa took his leave.

Takano turned to Ritsu with a confused frown. "What's up with him?"

Ritsu shrugged. "He's your partner. Don't look at me."

"Ha!? I told you he isn't my partner."

Ritsu waved it away. "Yeah, yeah. But still you should be grateful you have a good friend like him."

Takano grunted. "You're such an odd kid."

"Hmmm…" Ritsu went to stand in front of Takano with his arms crossed. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Masamune. I know I troubled you far enough."

Takano smiled. "It's no problem Ritsu. You're welcome here as long as you want."

Ritsu forced a smile. "Well that's a sudden change. I thought you wanted me long gone by now."

"Yeah, but…" Takano shrugged. "I guess you're growing on me."

Ritsu went to the couch to sit down. "I won't be here long though so i prefer if you don't get used to me."

Takano was surprised at Ritsus sharp tone. "…Do you hate being here?"

Ritsu hesitated as he considered the question. He'd gotten used to Takano's presence already which surprised him. Usually it takes him years to let people in but Takano…so easily?

Ritsu shook his head, it was better not to think about it. Better to leave it alone. "I'm just….home sick I guess. It has nothing to do with you."

Takano crouched own in front of Ritsu and took his small hands in his. Ritsu blushed at the sudden action. What was Takano doing?

"I promise to protect you while you're healing so try to relax and have fun. I mean, why not?"

Ritsu looked at their entwine hands. So warm and gentle. "You're odd Human."

"Why? Just because i want you to have fun?" Takano brushed Ritsu's hair away from his face making Ritsu's heart pound erratically. "I just want to see light in those eyes." Takano shrugged as if perplex at his own words. "They've been dull since you came to me."

Ritsu slapped his hands away. "It's no concern of yours."

Takano wasn't deterred. "Well I'm bored so let me do this."

"Ha!?" Was this Human seriously treating this as a game? Was he crazy or something?

Takano laughed. "Start getting used to me too."

"As if!"

Takano stood up with a huge smirk. "Mark my words; I'll see your true smile."

"You're an idiot!" Where did this come from? Takano was too easily attracted to others, Ritsu concluded. He didnt understand that in reality he was lonely and needed companionship.

**But not with me. I cant give him that illusion. I cant stay even if i want to.**

Ritsu blinked at his own thoughts. Did he want to?

Takano shrrugged. "Hey since your stuck with me i gatta do something when im bored too."

**Stupid, stupid, stupid human!** One thing Takano didn't know was that there was no need for him to see his real smile. His no longer existed.

Tomorrow he was gone.

Ritsu bit his lip.

No more Takano. No more human.

No more of his kind touch.

Thats just how things have to go in his world.


End file.
